With development of intelligent mobile terminals and game industry, a lot of mobile games with different themes emerge to meet requirements of players. Multiple players in groups for battle in games may be a core gameplay for many mobile games. For example, the core gameplay for Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) mobile games is 5V5 group battle. In a process of players in groups for battle in the game, communication and cooperation among the players are crucial. Therefore, whether a convenient and rapid interaction mechanism can be provided for communication among the players or not is an important influencing factor on player experience in such type of mobile games.
In view of the above problems, no effective solution has yet been proposed.